The present invention relates to a silicon device which may be used as an inductive element.
Inductive elements are used in many electronic circuits. Generally they are large in size compared to the integrated circuit which with they are used, because conventional inductors cannot be made in integrated circuit form. Accordingly, an integrated circuit device having inductive properties is desirable.